Operation: EMPLOYMENT
by HuskyWashu
Summary: Mah muse/fan chara (who's not even a fake 'real' operative, by the way) gets employed as an "evil" minion for some baddies. Heaven help her.
1. Sortuvan Intro

Codename: Kids Next Door  
  
Operation: Employment  
  
E.nemies M.ight P.ay L.ooney  
  
O.perative  
  
Y.earning for  
  
M.arkers,  
  
E.rgo  
  
N.atural  
  
T.rouncing  
  
Howdy peeps! Just so y'all know, I've never ever in my life written a Codename: Kids Next Door fic, so don't pounce on me the first chance ya get, kay? Also I'm not into romance fics, tho that doesn't mean I don't enjoy reading some of them. That means this won't have any 3/4, 1/5 etc. stuff in it. You could prolly tell by the title. AND, it focuses on my muse/fan chara, so if you only like fics with just people from KND, don't flame me fer this. See bottom for another quick note. I hate thinking up titles for chapters. AND another thing, this supposedly takes place a little bit after Kez is supposed to join the Kids Next Door. Still haven't worked that out yet, so just pretend you know what's going on. Yes. So, enjoy, like that'll happen. And errr...you don't really need to know what Kez looks like, do ya? Maybe I'll do a bio if I need ta. Email me if you care. XP  
  
Wait a sec. No DISCLAIMER!?!! Gasp! Well, who better to do the disclaimer than Kez, me muse?  
  
Kez: (pops in) What am I doing here?!?! AGH! (panic)  
  
Settle down. Sheesh. You're doing the disclaimer.  
  
Kez: But...But I need to be filling your head with lotsa ideers for this fic. You do the spooty disclaimer. I'm busy.  
  
WAH! . NO ON LOVES ME!!  
  
Kez: Well then, Husky/Washu does not own Codename: Kids Next Door; Mr. Warburton does. Hey, who's he?  
  
Dur, the guy who owns Kids Next Door.  
  
Kez: I knew that.  
  
Of course you did.  
  
Kez: On with the fic that I am so tediously working on! ...wow, did I use that big word all by myself?? O_O  
  
*****  
  
A Quick Game of Chess  
  
Kez sat in her dog house at the KND treehouse. She was working on a (bad) picture of Dib, herself, Zim and Keef being nice to each other and singing something (let's just say she watches the show ^^). She grinned at how cute and positive the sketch was, until she realized that she had nothing to color it with. She pondered how to raise the money to buy some Prismacolors when her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door. She sighed, put the drawing in a folder next to her Inflatey Bed and answered the door. Numbuh 3 stood there, waving.  
  
Numbuh 3: Hi, Numbuh -93! Wanna play some Chess??  
  
She held up a box of chess pieces and a board above her head.  
  
Kez: Yeah, okay!  
  
Numbuh 3: Let's go up to my room! (peers inside) It doesn't look like you have a lot of space in there, Numbuh -93.  
  
Kez: o.o I thought no one would ever notice.  
  
Numbuh 3: Come on!  
  
Kuki grabbed Kez by the wrist and dragged her into the treehouse, up the long staircase and into her room.  
  
Numbuh 3's room was something else. It seemed like there was no room to sit, let alone play a game of chess. Stuffed animals and toys covered most of the floor, some piled up to the ceiling. The number "3" was painted on a lot of them. Kuki lead Kez to a fairly clear spot in front of her biggest plushie.  
  
Numbuh 3: We'll play here!  
  
She cheerfully set the board down and dumped the wooden pieces into a pile off to the side. Kez was a bit surprised that it was actually a nice polished Chess board; it didn't appear to be made by kids. Numbuh 3 began setting up her white tokens (?) while Kez placed her black ones on her side. Numbuh 3 looked like she was having a bit of trouble, though. She was putting the pieces everywhere.  
  
Kez: ^_^; You want some help there, Three?  
  
Numbuh 3: Nah, I got it!  
  
After a few minutes, and with some aid from Kez, the two were ready to play their game.  
  
Kez: You can go first.  
  
Numbuh 3: All right!  
  
She picked up the pawn on her left and moved it two spaces forward.  
  
Numbuh 3: You're turn! ^-^  
  
Kez moved her right pawn up two spaces to meet hers. Kuki slid her rook up behind the pawn.  
  
Kez: This is looking far too familiar. *pathetic sigh*  
  
Kez moved the pawn (second from her right) next to her first one. Kuki, smiling as always, pushed her rook to her right one space.  
  
Kez: (thinkin') I can't believe she did that! Is she meaning to leave her pawn open?  
  
With a thrust of her left arm into the air, Numbuh -93 took her second pawn and shoved the white token off the space.  
  
Kez: Mwahaha! I have conquered your puny pawn.with my own puny pawn! Aha!  
  
Kuki slid her rook down to Kez's knight and took it off the board. Numbuh -93, left arm still in the air, stared.  
  
Kez: What the.  
  
Numbuh 3: Yaaay! I win!  
  
She grabbed the black knight, bounced up and began dancing around the room. Kez snapped out of her stupor and watched the Japanese girl prance about her stuffed animals.  
  
Numbuh 3: I win! I win! I win! ^___^  
  
Kez: Uhm, Numbuh 3, you don't win by ca-  
  
Numbuh 3: I wiiinnnnn! Nnnnn!  
  
Kez: Numbuh 3, your goal is to capture my king, not a knight.  
  
Kuki froze, mid-step.  
  
Numbuh 3: You mean, I'm s'posed to get the tall guy, not the horsey?  
  
She gazed down at the piece in her hand and gazed at it for a while. Kez looked on, anxious.  
  
Numbuh 3: I got the Night Horse! Yaaaay! (begins dancing again)  
  
Kez: -.-; (starts putting the game away)  
  
Numbuh 3: (still jumping around the room) Thanks for playing chess with me, Numbuh -93!  
  
Kez: No prob. I'm gonna go, okay, Numbuh 3?  
  
Numbuh 3: (petting the top of the knight's head) Lalalalala...  
  
Kez hurried out of the cheerful girl's bedroom, shut the door behind her and sighed.  
  
Kez: Sometimes I wonder.  
  
She headed down the hall to the meeting room.  
  
*****  
  
I know you're thinking, "#$%*@ chapter was only three lines long!" You lie. This was mainly meant as an introduction, I guess. I actually, don't know. And about that "Numbuh -93" thing.don't ask. Just. Don't ask. 'Cause I frankly don't know. ^_^ Support is greatly accepted! Flames will be used to char-broil bacon!!! 


	2. Chapter II

Payment, Please, for lack of a better title/OMG...Kez Gets Employed o.o  
  
Originally s'posed to be two different chapters each. But that would look alarmingly stupid, the first chappy only being.um a page long? Yeah. So, I dunno if you'll judge this chapter as long or short in comparison to.the one other as it stands at the moment, but either way, enjoy!  
  
***** (Payment, Please, for lack of a better title)  
  
Numbuh 1 leaned on his podium (thingy), looking over a certain spooky mansion. Kez skipped into the room and up to the green holographic column (thingy). She stuck a paw into it and it flickered. Numbuh 1 stared at her, and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Kez: Heya, Numbuh 1! Watcha up to?  
  
Numbuh 1: I'm studying the Delightful Children's mansion. In case we need to break in, or out, we need to know all of the tricks and traps lying in wait.  
  
Kez: Oh?  
  
Numbuh 1: ...Need I go on?  
  
Numbuh -93 shook her head.  
  
Kez: Sooo...  
  
Kez walked around the depression in the floor with the seats to where Numbuh 1 was standing.  
  
Kez: ...you know, I was wondering, exactly, how much is in the Kids Next Door bank thingy? (innocent grin)  
  
Numbuh 1: (staring at keypad, typing to bring up schematics on the first floor of the mansion) Whatever it is that you want, Kez, you are not going to get a single penny from the Kids Next Door account until we can trust you entirely. You've been with the KND for about...(adjusts shades) three, four days. I think it would be in my team's best interest to not loan out money until you've proven yourself.  
  
Kez: Aw.  
  
Numbuh 1: You're just going to have to find another way to get the money. For whatever it is you're trying to get.  
  
Kez: Just how am I supposed to get the money? What, should I get a job? (tail wags)  
  
Numbuh 1 cringes.  
  
Kez: Yeah. I'll do that! (pounds fist into open palm) I'll get a job of some sort! Just to make you sad.  
  
Numbuh 1: (sarcastically) Heaven help us.  
  
Kez skips towards the door. She bumps into Numbuh 2 and 5 on the way out.  
  
Kez: Hi guys! I'm gonna go get me a job!  
  
Numbuh 2: o.O; Wha?  
  
Numbuh 5: (is silent)  
  
Kez: Hee hee! (she prances out of the room)  
  
The two operatives watched her leave, then turned to each other. The dark girl glanced at their leader.  
  
Numbuh 5: Did Numbuh 5 jus' hear what she think she heard?  
  
Numbuh 1: I'm afraid so. And I don't know whether to wish Kez good luck, or good riddance.  
  
***** (OMG...Kez Gets Employed!!)  
  
Kez: (looking through the Want ads) Now...where can I get a job that doesn't require much work...Aha! (jabs a finger on an ad) "Evil Minion Wanted! Must be able to deal with bad smells." Sounds simple enough. And...the Toilenator lives around here, kind of. This should go smooth-lay.  
  
Cut to Kez standing before a shadowy person, who is sitting on a toilet in the middle of the sewer. She is sopping wet and looks uncomfortable. A rat sits atop her head.  
  
Kez: Hullo? I saw your ad in the paper. I'm here to be your evil minion.  
  
???: Do you have any superpowers?  
  
Kez: Do YOU...(looking at paper) Toilenator?  
  
Toilenator: (he shakes with anger atop his throne, voice cracking XD) Sure.laugh now, but we'll see who's laughing when I'm through with you!  
  
Kez: Hey, dude...let's save the fighting for the good guys, kay?  
  
Toilenator: OH, all right, all right.  
  
Kez: All right! ^_^  
  
Toilenator: Now. Our first attack is against...(fade out)  
  
Cut to KND Tree House. The five members are lounging around in the meeting room. Numbuhs 2 and 4 are battling it out in a video game fight, Numbuh 3 is playing DDR on the arcade machine, Numbuh 5 is reading a mag and Numbuh 1 is looking over the blueprints to the tree house.  
  
Numbuh 1: Now, I still think the ship needs either a defensive mechanism or at least a little more space on the deck...perhaps a...hmm...(continues staring at the schematics and mumbling to himself)  
  
Numbuh 5: What are you mumblin' 'bout, Numbuh 1? You need ta relax a little bit. You do too much work 'round here.  
  
Numbuh 2: (turns around) Yeah, Numbuh 1. After all, isn't that ship closer to Numbuh 4's room? Shouldn't he work on fixing it up? (is smacked in the head by his controller) Ow! @.@  
  
Numbuh 4: Aw, git back to tha game, 2! Beatin' the crud outta ya is too easy when you're not even playin'.  
  
Numbuh 2 turns back to the holographic column and picks his controller off of the floor.  
  
Numbuh 1 is about to say something when the five hear something coming from his bathroom. He and Numbuh 5 dash into his room and watch as Kez, looking sick to her stomach, climbs out of the toilet behind the Toilenator.  
  
Numbuh 5: What da-?!  
  
Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4 run up.  
  
Numbuh 2: Kez?  
  
Numbuh 3: Numbuh -93??  
  
Numbuh: (turns around to face Numbuh 3) You actually call her Numbuh - wah! (gets hit in the face with a plunger)  
  
Kez: Ah'm not Numbuh -93 no more! I'm -  
  
Numbuh 1: (pulls the plunger off, muttering) We shouldn't have given her a codename to begin with...  
  
Kez: ...  
  
Toilenator: I may not have been able to beat you by myself, Kids Next Door, but with your x-"Number -93" on my side, I believe you'll be having more tro-  
  
Kez: Shut up and let's attack before they kick our fannies!  
  
Kez tackles Numbuh 1 to the ground. The Toilenator just stands there stupidly, staring at her. The other Kids Next Door watch as well.  
  
Numbuh 1: (wrestling Kez off) What are you doing?! Is this some sort of game to you or something?  
  
Numbuh 3: Yaaay! We're playing "Doggypile!"  
  
Numbuh 3 pounces on the two. Wallabee follows just 'cause he likes fighting. Numbuh 2 somehow ends up getting dragged into the scuffle. Abby is the only person civilized enough to stay out of it.  
  
Toilenator: This isn't the way I planned it.WAAAAAHNOONELOVESMEENOUGHTODOSTUFFTHEWAYIPLANNEDIT!!!!!WAAAAHHHH!  
  
The Toilenator jumps back down the potty, crying. Finally the brawling dies down. Numbuh 1 gets to his feet and stares hard at Kez.  
  
Numbuh 1: (angrily pointing at the toilet) Was THAT the job you had planned?!  
  
Kez: What, to be a plumber? (Mario theme plays)  
  
Numbuh 1: (smacks his forehead)  
  
Numbuh 5 waltzes over and slings an arm around Kez's sopping wet shoulder.  
  
Numbuh 5: Ya know, maybe you should try an occupation that doesn't involve our enemies. Huh?  
  
Kez: Maybe you're right...I'll go see what I can do.  
  
Kez heads off to the throne.  
  
Numbuh 5: NO, no! Please, do us a favor (waves her hand in front of her nose) an' use the normal exit.  
  
The hybrid girl solemnly walks over towards the staircase leading down to the bottom of the tree house. Numbuh 5 pulls on her sleeve, wrinkling up her nose at the reek.  
  
Numbuh 2: What...just happened here?  
  
Numbuh 1: From what I can tell, that girl - Numbuh -93 - assumed that it was all right for her to assist the Toilenator in attacking us. Apparently, she's been looking for a job, and must've found an ad in the Classifieds or something; a sidekick for our bathroom-themed nemesis.  
  
Numbuh 2: That's pretty sad.  
  
Numbuh 1: (massaging his forehead) Tell me about it. Who knows what will happen if she teams up with.(shudders)  
  
Numbuh 4: Calm down, Numbuh 1. It's not like she's strong or anything. 'eck, she can't even open a bag a' airline nuts without using a pair a scissas.  
  
Numbuh 5: Yeah. An' I'm sorry ta say, she's not that intellectually adept, either. (taps the side of her head)  
  
Numbuh 1: (chuckles) Yes, I suppose you're right.  
  
*****  
  
YAYNESS! Two full ff.net chapters down. That's a freaking record for me or something like it. Eesh. Aniwho, the next chappy should be up shortly. Revisions will prolly be made to all the chapters when necessary, just so ya know. Bai bai! 


	3. Chapter III

Kez Gets Another Job.o.o  
  
Yay, gotta 'nuther one up! ^-^ Meh, I can't decide whether it's "Grandma" or "Gramma" Stuffum. . EVIL!! So just, read. That is, if ya wanna.  
  
*****  
  
Kez is leaning on a newspaper stand, her eyes once again scanning the Want ads. The paperboy holds his nose and adjusts the fan to blow toward her.  
  
Kez: (reading) Hm. "Chef wanted. No cooking experience needed." Sounds simple enough. Even I can make a decent meal. I think.  
  
She puts the smelly paper back onto the stand. The boy raises an eyebrow and backs away slowly as the stand catches fire.  
  
Numbuh -93 comes upon an average Joe homestead with strange odors wafting from the windows.  
  
Kez: Well, it's not like I can smell any worse...  
  
She saunters up to the door and rings the bell. The incredibly loud thudding of large feet is heard from inside. She is about to swiftly leave when the door flies open.  
  
Grandma (or is it Gramma? o.o') Stuffum: Oh, look at the skinny children!  
  
Kez: o______O;;; Who are you talking to?  
  
Grandma Stuffum: What you need is grilled tomato & broccoli tofu, ja?  
  
Kez: Augh! No!! I'm here for the job application.  
  
Grandma Stuffum: Oh! Of course, the application! Wait right here.  
  
The large woman retreats back into the house. Kez shakily stares off- screen.  
  
Grandma Stuffum: (returns with a white apron and a puffy chef's hat) Here you are! (hands her the clothing) Now, have you ever cooked a meal before?  
  
Kez: (putting on the apron and hat) No, ma'am.  
  
Grandma Stuffum: How unfortunate. Oh well, we'll just have to deal with what we've got, eh?  
  
Her evil minions, Liver and Onions, run up to her side. They somehow manage to squeeze past her bulk.  
  
Liver: Heh? Who's this?  
  
Kez: ???  
  
Grandma Stuffum: This, this is our new henchgirl!  
  
Kez: ^_^;  
  
Liver: But she's skinny, too! Just like those Kids Next-  
  
Kez punts the liver onto the roof.  
  
Kez: Fore!  
  
The old (?) woman folds her hands together happily.  
  
Grandma Stuffum: (like she's about to burst into tears) I've always wanted a helper who's as feisty as me as a young person!  
  
Kez: Yeah?  
  
Grandma Stuffum: But I don't appreciate you kicking my minions to the top of my house.  
  
Kez: Sorry, ma'am.  
  
Grandma Stuffum: (pats her fluffy-hatted head) Good girl.  
  
Kez: ^_^  
  
Grandma Stuffum: Now, we're off to prepare yet another fabulous spread!  
  
Kez: Yay! With bacon?  
  
Grandma Stuffum: Eeh?  
  
Kez: Ooh! Ooh, and those thin, wrinkly pickles they serve a fancy restaurants? And, and, and plain frozen waffles? Parmesan bread and cake mix??  
  
Grandma Stuffum: No, no child. (shakes her head) I'll tell you what we're going to make.  
  
Cut to the Kids Next Door Tree House...again. Everyone is doing mostly the same thing they were before; Numbuhs 2 and 4 playing video games, Numbuh 3 showing off her mad DDR skillz to Numbuh 5, and Numbuh 1, reading The Andromeda Strain.  
  
Numbuh 1: (to himself, or at least to reassure any overhearing operatives) Really, adults think they're so smart...I'd like to see them match our 2x4 technology with their twenty-second century gadgets.  
  
Suddenly, the adult alerty signal thing goes off.  
  
Numbuh 1 throws his book into the air in surprise. It lands on his head.  
  
Numbuh 4: Oh, don't tell me it's...  
  
Numbuh 1: (leaping up so the book flies off his head) Kids Next Door! Battle stations!!!!  
  
Well, actually they just get their weapons, I guess. Numbuh 1 gets his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R, Hoagie dons his fly getup, Numbuh 3 grabs her T.H.U.M.P.E.R., Number 4 gets his P.H.S.L.A.S.E.R. and Abby heads up to the highest level of the tree house to man the laser thing.  
  
Numbuh 5: A'ight, you...(half surprised, half embarrassed) Oh my...Hold up! (calls down to Numbuh 1 and the rest of the crew, who are standing on the deck of the ship by Numbuh 4's room) Yo, you guys! Ain't that...  
  
Numbuh 1: !!!  
  
Kez: (waves up to the operatives) Hey, guys! I'm back!  
  
Numbuh 1: .  
  
Numbuh 4: You idiot! Why in th' world would you- (gets a face full of refried beans)  
  
Kez: (taking down spoon from her face) Bull's-eye!  
  
Grandma Stuffum: (with an emotion difficult to describe in her voice) Allow me to introduce...Chef, em...  
  
Liver: (pulling on her dress thingy, whispering up to her) Kez.  
  
Grandma Stuffum: Chef Kez!  
  
Kez: Darn tootin'! (flings a water balloon filled with soda up at the kids)  
  
Numbuh 3: (somehow realizing that it's cola) Yaaay!! Pop!  
  
Kuki grabs the balloon without having it explode, unties it and drinks the soda.  
  
Kez: o.o Kay take this! (uses a bow to shoot strips of bacon at them)  
  
Numbuh 5: (gets his in the face with a slice) Hey. This ain't crispy bacon.  
  
Numbuh 4: (also gets hit) Ugh, it's fatty! (tosses it aside)  
  
Numbuh 2: Woohoo!! (catches the flying bacon and happily eats it)  
  
Kez: Curse it all! Why isn't it working! Poooooooppp! (fires random assortments of non-threatening junk food)  
  
The Kids Next Door simply stare as Bon Bons, goldfish crackers and limp Ramen noodles are pitched at them. Finally, after two minutes of the stupid one-sided food fight, Kez runs out of food. Grandma Stuffum has a mixture of anger, sadness and embarrassment on her face.  
  
Liver: I told you she couldn't be trusted!  
  
Onions: (together) Yeah! (they jump up and down)  
  
Kez: Oh, whaddayouknow, you're just side dishes.  
  
Grandma Stuffum: (sighs) Come, back to the recipe board.  
  
The old woman and her baddies trudge back towards the house.  
  
Kez: Hm, I guess her icky food is the only food that works. Maybe that's why she was so unhappy to use my stuff. Aw. Oh well, guess I'd better head back to the papers. (walks off)  
  
Numbuh 5: (looking around to see only Numbuh 2 standing while simultaneously being happy) Am I the only one who is utterly humiliated heah?  
  
Everyone else slowly shakes their heads.  
  
*****  
  
By the way, peeps, so you know. I realize I'm not really good at doing the little accent thing, like Numbuh 4's "Roight! Ah'll sock 'im in tha face!" bit for example. But it helps me stay in-character. Even though I realize everyone except Kez is being really OOC. I apologize. -.-; 


	4. Chapter IV

Barter With the Bad Guys (and Girls)  
  
YAY! Da chapter I been lookin forward to writing! ^_^ I just really, really like the Delightful Children for some strange reason. 'Nother thing, see that paragraph down there? Yeah. Maybe when I have time I'll add more real- time encounters with the bad guys, but I sorta cut corners and shoved most of the KND's enemies into one paragraph. So sue me. ... Ehm, on second thought...  
  
*****  
  
Well, needless to say the insanity continued, with Kez trying to be enlisted as the aid of several other bad guys. But there were some drawbacks; the Common Cold made her sick, Captain Stickybeard was forced to listen to Animaniacs HMS Pinafore and Pirates of Penzance rip-offs and got his ship destroyed (again), Nightbrace (with a K?), well, let's just say that if you've seen the Animaniacs episode "The Big CANDY Store," you'd know what went down here. The Proper Patrol got away with spiffing Kez up with a uniform and all, but let's just say, that won't last long. Count Spankulot, upon spanking her for an imaginary library fine, was bitten, as well as slapped around a bit. Professor XXX didn't do nuthin', but Kez got a free snowcone and five dollars for bein' a sled dog. Meanwhile, the Kids Next Door were either interrupted from their business, or were absent- mindedly waiting for Kez to return again. All in all, it was a pretty unsuccessful day.  
  
Kez: (slouches against a bush along the sidewalk by the tree house) Hoo boy. What a day. I can't think of anyone else to turn to...I've got five dollars to spend, but...  
  
Her eyes trailed from the money in her paws to the pavement leading down the road. She saw a mansion in the distance and tried to remember what Numbuh 1 had said earlier, something about the blueprints to someone's mansion, but she couldn't place the person's name. She shrugged it off, both the mystery person and the blueprints, and headed down the street.  
  
It was quite a walk to the estate, but the sight was worth it. The whole thing had to be at least the size of the tree house, maybe not in height, but it certainly covered more ground. Off to the right lay a hedge maze, to the left was a gazebo, and behind the manor lay a pond, complete with cobblestone bridge. The mansion was incredibly tall, bright with reds, blues and golds. There were an uncountable number of windows and towers on each story. Kez wondered how whoever owned this could have afforded it all, so great was its splendor. She approached the red steps leading up to the grand pair of doors, grabbed a shiny, polished knocker and rapped on regal the oak entrance.  
  
A man in black answered the door, who Kez presumed to be the butler, even though she knew nothing about the residents of the estate.  
  
Jenkins: (with that prissy air you find in British butlers) May I help you, miss?  
  
Kez: (leaning forward a bit, peering inside) Erm, yes. I was wondering, to whom may I speak to of concerns with the Kids Next Door?  
  
The butler almost looked impressed by this young girl, however, the lass had mixed up a few words.  
  
Jenkins: Walk this way.  
  
He led her down a few hallways to another large set of doors.  
  
Jenkins: Right through here, madam.  
  
Kez: Right, thank you, sir. (makes a face to the camera that the butler doesn't notice, or at least pretends not to notice)  
  
After shutting the door behind her, Numbuh -93 was greeted with the five emotionless face of.(c'mon peeps, you aughta know it.) The Delightful Children from Down the Lane. The boy with neatly trimmed blond hair folded his hands on the desk in front of them.  
  
Delightful Children: (monotone) Hello...(they tilt their heads forward to give their faces a shadowy evil look) Kez.  
  
Kez: (gasps, takes a step backwards) EEH?!?  
  
Delightful Children: I knew you'd come.  
  
Kez: (stares stupidly) ...No you didn't.  
  
Delightful Children: Yes, I did...  
  
Kez: No, you didn't.  
  
Delightful Children: Yes, I did.  
  
Kez: No, you didn't.  
  
Delightful Children: (although it's hard to tell, they are getting quite tired of this) Yes, I did.  
  
Kez: Yes you did.  
  
Delightful Children: No, I didn't...curses!  
  
Kez: Heeheeh.  
  
Delightful Children: (they make a quick waving motion with their hands through the air) Never mind that. But, I do have reason to believe that you've been sea-  
  
Kez: How come you guys refer to yourself as "I" when it's obvious there are five of you?  
  
That's something I never got meself, but whatever.  
  
Delightful Children: (with force behind their voices) It is advised that you keep quiet when one talks to you...(calmed) After all, children should be seen and not heard.  
  
Kez: (innocent and curious) Then why don't you shut up?  
  
Delightful Children: (those who are near the table slam their fists upon it) Silence!!  
  
Kez: (makes a zipping motion on her mouth, but can't seem to contain her snickering)  
  
Delightful Children: (they sigh) It takes so much to keep such a carefree child in check...  
  
The blond boy presses button under the skirt of the table. A rumbling sound engulfs the room as a fissure splits the floor in front of the girl. Kez looks pretty freaked and turns away as a pillar of fire erupts from the floor, but the quintet doesn't move a muscle. When the rumbling ceases and the crevice closes, Kez brings her arms down from her face and stomach and spins forward. Before her loomed a fiery (and that's not just a metaphor) medieval knight. He steps to Kez's left.  
  
Kez: o___O;  
  
Delightful Children: (right hands out, palms upward) Allow me to introduce you to Sir Toasty.  
  
Kez: o___O;  
  
Delightful Children: I'll continue, then. You've been seeking an occupation, correct?  
  
Kez: (nods head) How did you knoooooooow??  
  
Delightful Children: (leaning forward...again) I have an offer for you.  
  
Kez: (boredly) Do tell.  
  
Delightful Children: And it involves the Kids Next Door.  
  
Kez: Aw!! Again!?  
  
Delightful Children: Is there a problem? (pff...like they really care)  
  
Kez: (starts pacing back and forth) I've been trying to destroy them the whole day along with The Toilenator, Grandma Stuffum, Captain Stickybeard, even the *%@$ Proper Patrol.  
  
Delightful Children: (taken aback, though somewhat pleased) How close have you come?  
  
Kez: Mmm...(holds up thumb and index finger, making a small space between them) About this close. (waves other hand far to her left)  
  
Delightful Children: Then more assistance is necessary. That is, if you are willing to accept it.  
  
Kez: ...no, and are you calling me incompetent?  
  
Delightful Children: (they shake their heads, smirking) Of course not.  
  
Kez: So, how much will ya gimme?  
  
Delightful Children: Look around, if you would. (Kez does so, but doesn't show her awe 'cause she can't fathom it all) How much are you expecting?  
  
Kez: Um...(counts on her fingers) ehh. About...Twenty-five dollars should cover it. ^_^  
  
The Delightful Children glance at each other, then back at her incredulously.  
  
Delightful Children: (smiling wickedly) Then you have yourself a deal.  
  
The blond boy offers Kez his hand. She skips up to the desk and they shake. Numbuh 7 turns to leave when the five speak up.  
  
Delightful Children: Remember...destroy them all. There's no going back on our pact.  
  
Kez: Right, right. (under her breath) Like I'm even capable of something like that.  
  
She backs away whistling, turns and walks toward the exit. The Delightful Children stare as she leaves, uncertain that that insolent young girl was really going to help them.  
  
*****  
  
^___^ Kay, I'm done. And, sorry 'bout that. Sir Toasty just sorta disappeared off the face of the planet after those first few seconds. I just put him in and forgot about him. -.- Man that was stupid. PLEASE DON'T HURT MEH!  
  
By the way, I prolly won't update for maybe quite a while, as I am very busy. I just happened to write this over time. Sorta. So please, don't attack me via email or anything for being slow. I have my reasons...rrgh. 


End file.
